


Next Time

by hopeful_romantic94



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeful_romantic94/pseuds/hopeful_romantic94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has been busy too busy with the Snow Queen to go on a second date with Killian. However, will Henry cause a rift after expressing his true feelings about the relationship? Set after the 4A finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1- Killian

I looked at my talking phone for the fifth time in ten minutes as I sat on a bench at the docks, staring out into the harbor. Should I call Emma? I'd pondered that question scores of times in the past few weeks. She'd been busy trying to rid Storybrooke of the Snow Queen, which I knew had kept her occupied. I'd also had my fair share of problems, what with Rumpelstiltskin taking my heart and controlling me, allowing very little time with Emma. We'd seen each other in passing, stolen a few kisses even, but I couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong. She'd never truly answered me when I asked her if she would go out with me again. Emma liked the upper hand; I knew that, but was that really our biggest obstacle anymore? Romance hadn't really worked out for her before, at least not in the sense that she could look back on those relationships with much fondness. It appeared that Neal was the only one who'd made a lasting impression on her heart, and even now, I could see the sadness in her eyes whenever his name came up in conversation. Her love for him made jealously beat wildly through me. I understood that Neal was Henry's father and that would never change. However, I wasn't going to let the shadow of a man force me to give up. Killian Jones was a man who fought for what he wanted, and Emma Swan was the woman I'd sworn to follow to the ends of the world.

With a heavy sigh, I hit the Emma button and held the device to my ear, listening as the music tones droned. After a few moments, I heard her assertive voice, "Hook. What is it?"

What was it with everyone and that ridiculous moniker? I didn't quite understand why it had stuck. "When are you going to break down and start calling me Killian, Swan?"

"Maybe when you stop calling me Swan," she answered defensively. "No, actually, that isn't true. I'd probably still call you Hook even then."

I rolled my eyes. "The part about me calling you Swan was a fair point, love. I hadn't thought of that."

"Of course you hadn't. However, I sense that you didn't call me just to scold me with the name game."

"No, you're right. I didn't," I answered, swallowing hard. I didn't know why it was so difficult with Emma. Maybe it was because I actually cared what she thought of me. I always had, ever since our first adventure together in the Enchanted Forest.

"O-okay. What is it, then?" she asked again, her voice dripping with curiosity.

I let out a deep breath again. "You never answered my question that night, Emma. You never told me if you would go out with me again. So, I've decided to ask you again. Will you go out with me a second time?"

There was a short period of silence before Emma answered me, "Look, I'm sorry about the past few weeks. It's just been kind of overwhelming with the Snow Witch icing everything over and then trying to help Elsa find Anna."

"I know that. You've been bombarded, and I completely understand that. I just wanted to make sure that lovely evening we shared wasn't a one-time thing."

She replied, "I'm still scared, Killian. I know you're probably not used to a woman wanting to take things slow, but that's what I need."

"I'm not trying to push you. I'd never do that. I know you're scared. So am I, quite frankly. It's been a bloody long time since I've fancied a woman this much. All I'm asking for is another night just like that one we shared before: a little dinner, some wine, time to talk. Nothing extravagant."

I heard her let out a long sigh over the phone, and I knew she was thinking. That was one of Emma's problems. She overthought things far too much rather than simply living for the moment.

"I mean, I know we're sort of, you know, together, but I just want to remind you of what you're getting into. I'm not a woman who's going to fall at your feet."

I smiled. That was my Emma, always blunt and unafraid to express just how she was feeling. "It wouldn't be much fun if you did, Emma. I like a challenge."

"Is that all you pirates are after? The danger, the edge?"

"Well, what is life without a little uncertainty?" I answered.

I could almost see her just rolling her eyes at me. "Do I get to plan the evening this time since you did when I asked you?"

"Why? Didn't you like my plans when we went out last time?" I scoffed. I had spent quite the time trying to make everything perfect for Emma, romantic yet comfortable.

"You know I did. I just thought, you know, maybe you could let me do the work for once."

Trademark Emma, wanting control. This time, though, she wasn't going to get it. Despite living in this modern world, I was still an old-fashioned man, accustomed to ways that had been in practice hundreds of years ago. "I'm courting you, Emma. The woman is supposed to just sit back and let the man woo her."

"Yeah, no, not happening. You're like three-hundred. When you were 'courting,' women couldn't do anything but sit back and let the men make fools of themselves."

"Actually, I never did too much courting. Too formal for me. Besides, that wasn't what I was really looking for, as you can imagine."

"No, I don't imagine you can do too much 'courting' on a pirate ship."

"That is true."

"Can we compromise on something?"

Emma softening? Wow. I would have to take advantage of that. "I might consider it."

"What if we didn't go out, at least not somewhere formal? I could bring the food or something and you could pick the place."

I nodded. Not a bad idea. "I like that. However, you have to let me bring something, Emma. I certainly don't want you to do all the work."

"Alright, you can bring the wine," she answered, the sarcasm evident in her tone.

"You would say that," I answered.

"Fine. Can you handle a dessert or something like that?"

"Yes," I answered before I'd even given much thought to it. I had no idea how I was going to pull something like that together, but I'd manage.

"So, does tonight work for you?"

Tonight? How in the hell could she possibly have everything ready by tonight whilst trying to keep Storybrooke in order? I was always left amazed by just how much she could accomplish at a time.

"Tonight…yes, of course."

"Hook, are you sure you're okay with this? You sound hesitant."

"Sorry, love. I was just thinking. Don't worry about me. I've got everything under control."

"Okay, well, then, I guess I'll see you tonight then?"

"Yes. I'll pick you up at…half past six?" I asked.

"Sounds great. I'll see you tonight, Killian."

I laughed. "Yes, I'll see you tonight."

As I hung up, I looked out at the water. How in bloody hell was I going to make tonight special for Emma? We weren't going out, so our evening would literally consist of her and me. Baking certainly wasn't on my list of talents. Finding access to a nice bottle of Chardonnay would be the easy part. Also, where the world could we have dinner in this town that would be peaceful and romantic and suitable for a date?

The Charmings. I bet they'd help me out, or at least Mary-Margaret would. She liked me, or at least tolerated me for Emma's sake. David, well, he wasn't too fond of me. There still seemed to be some skepticism in him about me, not that I truly blamed him for that. He'd first seen me as a pirate, and he probably would always think of me that way no matter how much I'd changed.

First on my agenda: visit the Charmings. It had been a while since I'd seen the little royal, anyway.

I grabbed my leather jacket from the bench beside me and shrugged into it. Well, I might as well pay them that visit now. I needed to be prepared and not look like I'd simply thrown everything together.

The walk to the Charmings' apartment was a brief one from the docks, maybe ten minutes at the most. As I knocked on the door, my stomach trembled a bit, something that happened none too often. I heard the lock unlatch and soon saw Mary-Margaret standing on the other side, baby Neal cuddled against her.

"Hook. What are you doing here?" she asked, her eyes bright and wide with shock.

"I came here to ask for your help, actually. I know that sounds a bit strange, but it will all make sense once I explain it to you," I said quickly, hearing the panic in my voice.

"Okay. Come on in," she said as she stepped aside, allowing me through the threshold. "What's going on?"

"I've got a date with Emma tonight."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Of course it is. My problem is that she wants me to pick a place for us to have dinner and for me to bring the wine and a dessert. The wine part I've got covered. I have no trouble selecting that. The location and the dessert are where my issues come in. I've got no clue what to do, and you were the first person I could think of who might be able to help me."

Mary-Margaret smiled. "Well, I'm glad I was. I think I can help you, but you're going to have to trust me with some of this. Can you handle that?"

I shrugged. "You're her mother. Why shouldn't I?"

"Well, here's my idea. I can help you with the dessert. That I can whip up in no time at all. The location, though, that's got to be you. Is there somewhere that's maybe special to the both of you, or, at the very least, somewhere you find to be relaxing or peaceful?"

I thought about it for a moment. For some reason, the only place I kept picturing in my mind was the docks. It was particularly beautiful at night, with the minimal light and the soft sound of the waves crashing against the dock. "The docks, I suppose," I answered. "Maybe it's just because I spend a lot of time there, but it really is a spectacular place to be, especially at night."

"Then take her there," Mary-Margaret answered, the smile on her face growing. "It doesn't have to be fancy. Emma's not really the kind for pomp and circumstance, anyway. If that's the place you think of, then go for it. I'll even give you a tablecloth or something to throw over one of the tables down there to dress it up a little. Oh, and wine glasses. You don't want to forget those. Could you hold Neal for a minute while I grab that for you?"

Before I could even answer, Mary Margaret was placing the baby in my arms. I had to adjust so my hook didn't catch little Neal, but once I figured out a comfortable position for him and for me, it was fine. Nice, even. It was hard to believe that he was Emma's little brother. His wide eyes peered up at me in question, much like his father did every time he saw me. Children, especially little ones like Neal, were usually only viewed by me at a distance. The idea of them was nice, but they just didn't exactly run in the same circles as pirates. Now, though, in a town like Storybrooke, where everyone knew everyone and people were falling in love, getting married, and having children all the time, I'd become accustomed to the little tykes. Maybe someday…

Never mind. I was thinking too far ahead. What was I becoming? I'd gone from a pirate who lived in the moment to a man constantly looking to the future. It made little sense, least of all to me.

After a few moments of rocking Neal against my chest and listening to some shuffling presumably by Mary-Margaret, she emerged with an entire basket of items. "Okay, Hook, here's what I've got for you," she announced, setting the basket down on the table and opening it to show me what she'd so generously lent me. "I found that tablecloth I told you about, red plaid, wine glasses, some candles, and a lighter. Now, if you're really looking to set the scene, get some flowers and I'll give you a vase. You could even spread the petals on the table if you want to get really fancy. Does that kind of give you some ideas?"

I nodded, amazed that Mary-Margaret could come up with all of those ideas on such short notice. It certainly would set the stage for a romantic yet simple evening, just the kind of thing that Emma would appreciate. "It's perfect, Mary-Margaret. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Look, I didn't get the chance to see my daughter grow up, so the only thing I can experience is what she's going through now, and that's what's happening between the two of you. Seeing the two of you together…well, it's a lot to take in. I want Emma to be happy, and that's going to take someone who can be her equal in every way that matters. In the little time I've known her, the only person who can truly match her in determination is you, and that's saying a lot. Still, as much as the two of you bickered, especially in the beginning, I've never seen her happier than when she came home from that first date with you. Just…be careful, okay? If you're the man who can make her the happiest, it means you're also the one that can hurt her the most."

I shifted my eyes to the floor. "This is all new to me, or at least it might as well be. I care for Emma, and the last thing I ever want to do is hurt her."

She smiled. "I know."

For a moment, I just stood there and thought about some of the things I'd done. Many of them were things I wasn't proud of. Most of what came to mind surrounded that first date I'd shared with Emma, how I'd gone to Rumpelstiltskin to retrieve the hand I'd lost to him centuries ago and made a deal with the devil to do so. He'd tricked me, playing with my head, trying to convince me I wasn't a changed man when I knew I was. Still, it made me doubt myself from time to time. I wanted to be a better man for Emma, and in some instances, I knew I'd failed. That didn't mean I'd stop from trying, though.

"I can only promise you that I will do my very best to make Emma happy."

"That's the only thing David and I want to hear, Hook. The rest of the stuff…well, it's just that. The actions are what really shows, and so far, you've more than proven yourself."

"Thank you. That means a lot. I'm not sure your husband would agree with that, though," I answered jokingly.

"He's just being protective. Emma just rolls her eyes at him, anyway. She's grown up and more than capable of making her own decisions. You saw him that night you first took her out. He tried to give you the overprotective dad speech. She got you out of there before he could even try. She respects our opinion, but even more than that, she embraces her independence. You've given her that while also challenging her to let you in. That takes someone special."

"Well, I'm not really special, Mary-Margaret, although I've often had the tendency to think so. Emma and I just have a lot of similarities. We've both lost people who were very important to us and closed ourselves off to feeling because of it. She's taught me a lot."

Mary-Margaret smiled and took a step closer to me, stretching her arms out. "Emma can have that effect on people. Here, I'll take Neal from you."

I placed the baby back in her arms. "So, you said you can cover this dessert thing?"

"Oh, yeah. I've already got an idea in mind. Are you picking Emma up?"

"I am at half-past six," I answered.

"Perfect. Is it alright if I give it to you then?"

"Of course. I have no trouble admitting that I needed your help on this one," I replied, smiling. "Thank you again. I do appreciate it."

"Anytime, Hook…or should I start calling you Killian now? I mean, you are dating my daughter."

I chuckled. I still didn't quite understand why anyone felt hesitation to use my given name. I'd always introduced myself that way first, the Hook thing typically an afterthought. "Killian is fine."

"Well, then, Killian, I suppose I should get started on that dessert for you and Emma."

"I better head out and pick out the wine, then," I said, retrieving the basket from the table. "Thank you so much, Mary Margaret."

"You're welcome. Have fun."

I had no doubt that I would. After all, it was going to be just Emma and me in my favorite place in Storybrooke. Could there be anything much better than that?


	2. 2- Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma excitedly prepares for her second date with Killian, but she faces an unexpected choice when someone objects to her going.

The Storybrooke Police Department wasn't particularly busy that day, and now that the Snow Queen situation had been resolved and Elsa and Anna had returned to Arendelle, there was little left for me to do. This left me more than enough time to think about the evening ahead with Hook.

After getting off the phone with him, I'd called Ruby up at Granny's to see if she could fix something up for me that I could take on our date. Ruby, ever-bubbly and encouraging of anyone's romantic pursuits, happily agreed to whip up something delicious that would please both me and Hook. I didn't ask what it was; I trusted her enough to let her do what she wanted. At least the food was taken care of.

I kept wondering where Hook would take me. Storybrooke had only been his home for a little while, and I just couldn't figure a place that would be particularly private and suitable to a date. Yes, I know I should have just been content to lie back and let Hook do the work like he wanted to, but my curiosity always got the better of me. Besides, it had been a long time since I'd been in a relationship. I was still trying to wet my feet.

The day dragged by. Usually, everything moved pretty fast, but today, there was not an exciting event. There was no one in the holding cell to harass, and the cases that had once been stacked on my desk were now absent. David was busy calling Mary-Margaret every fifteen minutes to check on her and baby Neal, which left me pretty well alone. That also left me far too much time to worry about my impending date. While I had gone on plenty of first dates that led to one night stands I'd regretted in the morning, the last time I'd been in anything close to committed was with Walsh, and that had all been based in fake memories. Before that, everything I'd learned about relationships had been from Neal, and that, well, had been pretty ill-fated. And frankly, Hook wasn't the kind of guy that anyone expected to commit to. He was the antithesis of stability, reckless and independent, the one most women would be advised to stay away from him, and yet no one did. Maybe that did make me just like all the rest, unable to resist a bad boy, a cliché if I'd ever heard one.

When I got off work, I drove back with David. Unsurprisingly, I also got a lot of questions. "So, I heard you on the phone with Hook earlier. What was that all about?"

I gave him a glare. "You were listening to my phone call?"

"It's a small police department, Emma. That makes it easy to overhear other peoples' conversations."

"Uh-huh. Well, I've got no secrets. Hook called and asked me if I would like to go out tonight, to which I gladly accepted. He's picking the place, so I have no idea where we're going, but I agree to take care of the dinner part."

David offered me a skeptical look. "Don't forget there will always be a part of him that's a pirate. I mean, I don't dislike him or anything, but he used to have quite the reputation."

"I know what I'm doing, David. I've already talked to him, and we've decided to take it slow. He and I…we have similar pasts when it comes to this. I know this is risky and that he's probably the last guy anyone would think to take a chance like this with, but…I don't know. I trust him."

He nodded. "And I trust your judgment. If you have feelings for Hook, then I say go for it. I just want you to be careful. You're my daughter. I'm always going to want to protect you."

That was the role of a father, wasn't it? The protector? The thought was still a little unfamiliar to me. Even nearly four years after I'd met them and found out that David and Mary-Margaret were my parents, it was still a hard pill to swallow that they'd sent me off in a magical wardrobe to live a life where I'd grown up without a home or much of a family. So, when David and Mary-Margaret did exude parental characteristics, I tended to clam up. I needed to get used to it, and I honestly didn't know how long that would take.

"I'm okay, and frankly, I've very happy. These last few weeks have been pretty challenging for us, with him losing his heart and the Snow Queen taking over. All the while, he's been there for me. Even before that, he's done so much for me. I mean, when he went to Neverland with us and helped defeat Pan? He didn't have to do that. Yes, he gets on my nerves sometimes, but isn't that part of relationships? Look at you and Mary-Margaret. The two of you hated each other when you met, yet you still found your way. I wasn't Hook's biggest fan when I met him, and now, well, I like him. I want to give him a chance."

David smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "Then do it. Oh, and by the way, I didn't hate your mother when we met, not really. Yes, she frustrated me and drove me crazy, but that was just the way it was supposed to be. For you and Hook, I guess he was just supposed to flatter you until you stopped finding it annoying and finally found it charming."

I laughed, thinking back to all the times I'd rolled my eyes at Hook when he tried to compliment his way into my heart. While most of the lines he came up with were saccharinely sweet, anyone would appreciate just how avidly he'd tried to pursue me since he'd met me. "Yeah, I guess that was it."

"So, exactly what kind of dinner do you have planned for your date? I don't see you to be the slaving away in the kitchen type."

"Oh, no, definitely not. I called Ruby this morning and asked her if she could come up with something that would feed a pirate and me. She said she had just the thing and that she'd work on it for me today."

"Well, at least you know the food will be good."

I offered David another glare. "I happen to enjoy Hook's company. We had a nice time on our first date. Things just got in the way that didn't allow him and me to go on a second one. Plus, I have to admit that I was a little intimidated by how good it felt to be with him, just talking. None of the guys I've dated before have turned out to be what I expected, and I guess I just didn't want to risk that."

"Life's full of risks, Emma, and God knows you take a lot of them. In order to achieve happiness, you have to risk your heart to someone. Just give this a chance like you are right now. It will be alright. Besides, if he hurts you, everyone knows you will kick his ass, probably back to Neverland."

I shook my head and smiled, knowing that was probably the truth. "No one deserves to go back to that place no matter what they do. It is the equivalent of hell."

"That is the truth. By the way, um, just be forewarned that your mother is going to be just like she was the first time, pulling out her Polaroid and helping you pick out what to wear."

"You told her, didn't you?"

He shrugged. "I might have let it slip that I thought I heard you had a date tonight."

Oh, no. Mary-Margaret had gotten particularly touchy-feely since Neal was born, and when I'd gone on my first date with Hook, she'd looked more excited than I did. She and David even waited up for me to see how my date went. While I'd run up to bed afterward because I was still seeing stars after my dizzying goodnight kiss from Hook, I'd been quite amused and touched by the sentiment. I knew she was trying, and while it was difficult for me to let her in and do all the things she'd missed out on as a mother before, I knew that the only way for me to ever feel like I had a family would be one. So, that's what I was trying, to let in the people who loved me the most.

"Well, at least I know I will have a second opinion on what to wear."

"And a third," David added. "I know how that pirate can be, especially after the way I saw him looking at you when he picked you up last time."

Okay, so I hadn't missed the stares Hook tried to hide on our last date, but while it had raised warning flags for David, it actually made me feel pretty good. It wasn't often that I wore a dress, and I certainly didn't do it for just anyone. Watching his eyes as he'd appraised me, well, it caused a warm feeling to spread through my veins. The dress, at least in my head, wasn't particularly sexy, yet Hook made me feel like it was. The way he'd treated me, taking me to a nice restaurant, holding my chair for me and pushing me in when I'd sat, ordering top of the line wine for us, it felt like a date should. While the Snow Queen was heavy on my mind when we first sat down, he managed to make me forget all that, at least for a couple hours. Plus, there was that kiss…

I wasn't going to bring that up in front of David, though. Some things were just better left unsaid. "David, I'm almost thirty-two years old. I think I can handle men."

"Oh, I know you can. I just really don't need that visual of Hook, well, checking you out again."

"Come on, it wasn't that bad. He could have been a lot worse." I was lying through my teeth, but I really didn't want to have this conversation.

When we finally arrived back at the apartment, Mary-Margaret was in the kitchen, mixing something in a bowl. My eyebrows furrowed together. "What are you up to?" I asked.

Her head whipped up. "Oh, I'm just whipping together some dessert."

"Is there an occasion I missed?"

"Oh, no, of course not…okay, fine, there is. Killian stopped by to see me this morning."

My eyes widened. "He was here?"

"Yeah, he came by this morning. He asked me for some help with dessert for your date tonight."

Hook admitting he needed help? Now there was something to mark down. "Did he?"

"Yes. I also gave him some other, um, items he might need to make the evening a little more special."

I smiled. "Did you?"

"Yes, of course. Emma, you have no idea how frazzled he was. Killian's usually so composed, and today, he was unlike I'd ever seen him."

I shifted my eyes to the floor, not wanting Mary-Margaret and David to see the stupid smile spreading across my face. While I would have given anything to see Hook do that a few months ago just so I could rib him about it, now it really made me happy. It showed me that the pirate actually had a sensitive side.

"So, what are we having?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Mini molten chocolate cakes. He told me to surprise him."

"You picked my favorite dessert, which I'm sure you did on purpose to help him out."

"Guilty as charged," Mary-Margaret answered. "Enough about that, though. You need to get ready for your date."

I looked down at my jeans, black blouse, and deep scarlet jacket. Yeah, I definitely needed to change. As I turned around to head up the stairs to my room, though, I nearly ran into Henry. "You're going out with Hook again?"

Even though he'd never said as much, I knew Henry didn't particularly like Hook. Right now was the most he'd even said to me about it. I folded my arms over my chest. "Yes, Henry, I am going out with Hook again tonight. Are you okay with that?"

He shrugged. "Whatever. It's your life."

"Listen, I know you don't really like him, but you also don't know him that well. He's made some mistakes, but so have I. Everyone does."

Henry looked down. "I'm never going to like him."

I bit my bottom lip. This is part of the reason that I'd tried to keep my relationship with Hook a secret for as long as I could. "Do you want me to cancel?"

"Do what you want," he bit out before stomping up the stairs.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my hand over my face. Talk about having the mood killed. If Henry really felt this strongly, I certainly couldn't go out tonight. My conscience would kill me, and no matter what, he was my son, and his opinion mattered.

Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I turned my attention back to Mary-Margaret and David, who'd both averted their eyes to avoid awkwardness. "I'm going to call Killian and cancel," I said quietly.

Mary-Margaret rushed over to me. "Oh, Emma, don't. Henry will be okay. He's just—"

"He doesn't like Hook. He's made that quite clear. Now, how can I go out and have a good time when I know my son is angry with me? I can't do it."

"But—"

"No buts," I replied firmly. "Killian will understand."

Mary-Margaret opened her mouth to object but closed it quickly, instead turning her attention back to her dessert. I dialed Killian and felt my stomach curl as I listened to the phone ring. Honestly, I hated to do this. I really cared for him and knew that it was going to hurt him, but what else was I going to do? Our date wasn't going to be very exciting if I spent the entire time worrying about Henry.

I swallowed hard when I heard his voice. "Hi, love. Ready for tonight?"

I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry, Killian, but I'm going to have to cancel. Something came up," I lied, not wanting to tell him the truth.

Immediately, his voice showed traces of disappointment. "Oh, I see. Well, maybe another time, then?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm really sorry. I was looking forward to it."

"As was I, but I understand, Emma. Is everything alright? You sound upset."

"Everything is fine, yeah. I'm just a little overwhelmed. Look, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Aye. Good-bye."

I hung up before I lost it. I wasn't the kind of person who got emotional, but the two men in my life were, well, complicating things.

"Emma, why did you lie to Killian?"

I turned around to see Mary-Margaret staring at me, her arms folded over her chest.

"I didn't have any other choice. What was I supposed to tell him? 'Oh, by the way, my son doesn't like you, so it would ruin our date?'"

"You always have a choice, and telling a lie like that wasn't a good one."

"So, it would have been better for me to tell him the truth and hurt him even more? No, I can't do that. I'm done talking about this. I'm going upstairs and changing into some comfortable clothes, then I'm going out for some fresh air."

I whipped around and raced upstairs before they could see the tears threatening my eyes.


	3. 3- Killian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian has a conversation with Mary-Margaret that sets him straight.

I sat on the bench and stared out at the water again. Emma's call had confused the hell out of me. She'd sounded so upset that I'd almost volunteered to come see her anyway but refrained. Maybe she wanted distance. I could understand that, even though I desperately wanted to be closer to her. She'd just been through hell and back with the Snow Queen incident, and the last thing she probably wanted to worry about was the entanglements our attachment represented.

I looked over at the table that I'd decorated pretty horridly despite having spent a good half an hour working on it. The candlelight danced in the wind, illuminating the expensive bottle of wine I'd purchased that afternoon. Drinking the entire bottle would be nothing new to me. After all, the cliché about pirates is that they drink a lot, and they had to get the idea from somewhere.

Stirring me from my thoughts was a soft female voice. "I thought you might be here."

I turned around to see Mary-Margaret standing behind me, her features soft and inviting. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about tonight, clarify the reason Emma's not here."

"It's alright, Mary-Margaret. She doesn't have to explain anything to me. I understand."

"No, you don't," she answered, sitting down beside me. "Emma wanted to be here tonight more than anything. I wanted you to know that. She was just heading to get ready when Henry opened his big fat mouth."

I looked down at the wood panels on the dock. "I know the lad doesn't like me too well."

She shook her head. "No, and he guilted Emma about it. She knew she couldn't have a good time with you if Henry being angry was on her mind the entire time, so she decided to call you. Honestly, though, it broke my heart. Emma didn't want me or David to see, but I know she was crying after she got off the phone with you."

There was nothing worse than the visual of Emma crying in my head. I'd seen her teary and weepy on only a couple of occasions, and in both situations I hadn't said a word, simply held her in my arms as long as she needed me to. I hated that I'd been the cause of those tears, even if it was inadvertent. "Why do you think she was crying?"

"Because Henry's forcing her to make the impossible choice. He's her son and you're her, well, boyfriend, I guess."

"Well, the choice is obvious. Henry's her blood."

"It's not that simple. Having a child is one thing, but having that one person in your life that you can depend upon to be there for you when times get tough, your 'partner in crime,' if you will, that's something you can't replace, either. That's what you are for her, Killian. Whether or not she wants to admit it, Emma is crazy about you. Henry acting the way he did, well, it gutted her."

I leaned my head back. "So, what should we do?"

"You could come back with me and talk to her. I think both of you need to get your feelings out about this."

I shrugged. "Well, if Henry feels so strongly, maybe I should cool things off with Emma. I don't want her to have to make a choice like that. It's not even a fair contest."

"No, it's not," I heard from behind us. I turned around to see David walking up to us, Henry in tow.

"I guess this is a family affair," I said dryly.

"Yeah, it is. Hook, I think you and Henry need to talk some things out," David answered, pushing the boy forward a little.

Oh, bloody hell. It was bad enough that I'd had this conversation with Mary-Margaret, now I had to talk to the lad himself about it. I'd be ripped to shreds. "I'm willing to talk so long as Henry is."

Henry appraised me for a moment before nodding hesitantly.

David said, "Okay, well, why don't we leave to chat and see if we can't find Emma?"

Mary-Margaret stood up, her place soon taken by Henry, who sat as close to the edge of the bench as he could. When he was certain his grandparents were out of earshot, he said, "I don't like you."

He'd told me as much before. This was old news to me. "You've told me that before, Henry."

"I want my mom to be happy, but I just know you're going to be like all the other guys she's been with. The ones who don't stick around, and you're a pirate. You know what pirates do? They leave."

I swallowed hard, knowing I couldn't very well deny that fact. As a pirate, a man never stays in one place for very long, instead living the life of a vagabond. Emma, though, she'd changed me, had me thinking in ways I hadn't thought possible for a long time. I wouldn't dream of leaving Storybrooke now, and as for her, well, I wasn't going to lose her. I fought for the things I wanted, knowing far too well that men who didn't lost the things that mattered most to them.

"You might not believe this, Henry, but I've never left anyone I cared about. When I love someone, that's it. There's nothing else for me at that point."

His eyes perused me skeptically, as if he were deciding whether or not to believe me. "I still don't like you."

"I can't make you, lad, and I don't want to. However, for the sake of your mother, I think we should at least be civil to one another. Now, what happened today?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I told her I didn't like you and she freaked out. She moped around the house for a little while before leaving. I don't know where she went. Look, I didn't mean to hurt her, okay? It's just-"

"What is it?"

"I feel like I'm second place to everyone now. My other mom, well, she's still moping around about Robin Hood, and then Emma, well, she's with you. I know neither of them mean it, and that all of this sounds really stupid. It just feels like I'm invisible."

I closed my eyes. The boy was killing me. Now, even I felt guilty. For as long as Henry searched for Emma, he didn't deserve to lose her attention. Once, I'd been a selfish man who wouldn't have cared. At times, that part of me still came out, but right now, I knew I had to make this right with Henry. I knew now that my relationship with him was just as important as mine with Emma, and that he needed to know he mattered to me just as much.

I patted him on the shoulder. "You're not. I can guarantee that. Even when she's with me, your mother is always talking about you. She loves you, whether you know it or not. I know better than anyone that she is a complicated woman and sometimes doesn't convey her emotions. However, she loves you more than anything and puts you ahead of all things. I'm sorry that you feel like she's been ignoring her since we've been, uh—"

"Dating?"

"Aye, that. I know it was never her intention, and I regret that it came to this. Henry, I know you never really knew your father, and that the closest thing you've had to one is David. I respect that entirely and don't want you to think I'm trying to replace that. That being said, I would like to be your friend. If you would prefer not, I understand that, but I do care about you. You might think it's because I'm with your mother, but that couldn't be further from the truth. You're an admirable young man. The things you've already been able to accomplish at such a young age are incredible. I'm proud of you," I said, patting his shoulder.

"You, proud of me? Yeah, right."

"It's the truth," I answered firmly. "Look, I don't flatter people…wait, I take that back. I do flatter people, but I never lie. I don't say things I don't mean. I may use them when it's advantageous, but I always tell the truth. Not many people can say they've gone to Neverland and made it back alive. No one else I've known has could handle the responsibility of that storybook. Just trust me on this."

"What about my mom? Why are you with her?" he asked, staring straight out into the water.

I blew out a breath, unsure of how to say any of this to him. It was difficult enough to put how I felt for Emma into words at all, let alone to her son that I was trying to win over. I thought about it for a moment before opening my mouth to give him the only rely I could manage, "She's unlike anyone I've ever met. Usually, people do whatever they tell them. Emma defies me at every turn, and I admire that. She's got a mind of her own, and I'm not used to that. Besides that, she kicks serious arse. I've got to respect that."

Henry finally cracked a smile when I said that. "She does give all the bad guys a run for their money."

"That she does, and I do care for her. That goes without saying. While I know you really don't like me, I want you to know I'm doing my best with this. It's been a long time since I've been in love with someone, and it's still a little strange. I know I'm going to make mistakes. I already have. However, unlike in the past, I'm going to acknowledge my mistakes and be a better man. Ever since I met your mother, I've been working toward that, trying to become worthy of her. I know that no matter what I do, it will never be enough, but all I can do is try. That's what I'm doing right now."

Henry looked over at me, again studying me. He didn't say a word, but he didn't need to. His dark eyes told me he was still skeptical even though I'd bared my soul to him. It didn't surprise me, honestly. If I were him, I would likely have been just as wary of my intentions. That didn't make me want to stop vying for her affections, though. I loved Emma, and while it might take some time for the boy to understand that my feelings were true, I wouldn't stop trying to prove them.

"I want my mom to be happy, and I didn't mean to make her cry tonight. I thought she would just roll her eyes and tell me to get over it."

I shook my head. "It's different coming from you. I mean, you're her son. If you don't like me,

+-then it doesn't matter. She's going to put you first, as she should."

"Aren't you going to fight for her? I mean, if you really love her, that's what you'd do."

"Oh, I'm going to fight for her. You can be assured of that. I've seen what happens when a man doesn't fight for what he wants. He loses it and spends the rest of his days in misery regretting that decision. Your mother is the last person I'd lose without a fight."

"And if you did lose her?"

I let out a long breath and leaned my head back. I'd tried never to think about what would happen to me if I lost Emma, while I had my suspicions of what would occur. However, if I was going to win Henry's trust and convince him that I truly loved his mother, I would have to go deep into that dark place I'd tried to avoid for so long. "I'd be no more than a shadow of the man I am now. Losing my first love made me ruthless and thirsty for vengeance. Losing Emma, though, I suspect it would break me. That flask you see me with? It would never be empty."

"It usually isn't now."

"You know what I mean. I wouldn't let it get that way because I couldn't face myself sober."

"Is that really how it would be? You're not just making all of this up to see if you can convince me you're different than I think you are?"

I shook my head. "No. If I was, I can assure you I never would have kept a straight face this long. If you knew the man I was before, you'd never believe I was even capable of love. I didn't think I was after Milah died. I thought that was it for me. I'd have laughed at the way I'm talking right now."

Henry appraised me again. "I really hate to say this, but I'm starting to believe you."

"I was hoping you might," I said, and after a beat of thinking, I added, "I have an even better idea of showing you that I care for your mother. What if we go help your grandparents find your mother and all have dinner together here, all of us? I'd really hate for your grandmother's dessert to go to waste, after all."

Henry thought about it for a moment, then finally cracked a smile. "Okay."

I smiled back and rose from the bench. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find your mother."


	4. 4- Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma finally talk.

I wasn't sure how long I'd been walking. It felt like hours, and even so, that awful feeling in the pit of my stomach hadn't left. Henry was making me doubt my feelings for Killian, and I knew that wasn't right. I'd been unfair to both of them by keeping them separate from one another. Even though we hadn't been officially dating for that long, I needed to integrate Henry into my relationship with Killian. We needed to spend time together just the three of us, and if we did, I thought Henry might change his mind about him. For some people, Hook's swarthy, old-fashioned swashbuckler attitude took some getting used to; I know it did for me.

"Emma?"

I turned around to see both of my parents standing behind me, Neal curled into my dad's chest. I wiped the tears from my face. "What are you two doing here?"

"We had to find you. Everyone was worried when you rushed out of the house so upset," David answered firmly.

"I just needed some time alone, okay? I've got a lot of conflicting emotions going on right now."

"We know you do," Mary-Margaret replied, taking a step closer to me. "After you left, I went and saw Hook at the docks."

My eyes widened. My mother and Killian having a conversation wasn't something I could really picture in my mind without being utterly disturbed. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him what really happened. Emma, I couldn't leave him hanging like that. You should have seen him sitting down there at the docks, the table all decorated and waiting. Killian is usually the kind who can always come up with a smooth answer for everything. When I talked to him, though, he didn't. Then, your father showed up with Henry, who decided he'd like to speak with your boyfriend alone, which is when we came looking for you."

"Henry and Killian are alone?"

"Yes. Is that such a bad thing?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I've just been keeping those two parts of my life separate."

"But why?" Mary-Margaret asked innocently. "You know that if you and Killian, well, get more serious, that he and Henry are going to need to have some kind of interaction. If you want this to work, there has to be some kind of mutual understanding between them, hopefully a bond. I know you're still scared of this turning out to be another bust of a relationship, but I have a feeling it's not. He loves you, even if he hasn't said it yet, and if you let him, he'll love Henry, too."

"That's not what I'm worry about," I replied, squeezing my words out past the lump lodged in my throat. "It's Henry. You heard him. He doesn't like Killian, and I really don't see that changing. I can't force feelings on him and wouldn't want to."

"Give him time. Henry is still having a difficult time because he lost the father he never knew. As he sees it, Ho—Killian is trying to replace him."

"He wouldn't do that. I'd be lucky if he's ever thought about being a father."

Mary-Margaret smiled and shook her head. "Don't underestimate him. He's changed a lot since you first met him."

I smiled as I thought about the first time I'd met Killian, lying among the bodies of dead men in the Enchanted Forest who'd encountered the wrath of Cora, Regina's now-deceased mother. As per his personality, he'd begun flirting with me almost instantly. He'd frustrated me, and while I had secretly enjoyed the attention, I'd rebuffed him, not wanting to chance that I was wrong about him. Now, over two years on, I smiled whenever he said something scandalous. The outwardly lusty lines he'd fed me in the beginning had turned into more endearing words, professing something deeper than physical attraction, although that was still definitely there. Mary-Margaret was right; he'd certainly changed a lot. However, was he ready for what came with me?

"Were he and Henry still by the docks?"

"When we left, that's where they were."

"Let's go. I think I have two people I really need to talk to."

David and Mary-Margaret both smiled as we began to walk toward the docks. It wasn't long before we arrived there. Even from a few hundred feet away, I could make out the silhouettes of Killian and Henry as they rose from a bench. I wasn't quite sure where they were headed. Where the hell would the two of them possibly go together? It didn't look confrontational, so it wasn't as if Henry was pissed off and Hook tried to stop him from leaving.

I called out, "Killian, Henry!"

Both of their heads bolted to where I stood with David and Mary-Margaret. I waved my hand slightly and began walking briskly toward them. Henry and Killian did the same, meeting me in the middle. "Mom," Henry said. "We were just coming to look for you."

I looked over at Killian, and even in the minimal lighting, I could see him nod his head in agreement without a betraying expression. "Were you?"

"Yeah. Hook said we should all eat dinner together."

I bit my lip when he referred to Killian as Hook, watching to see if I could see a reaction from Killian. I caught a slight roll of his eyes as well as a murmur to Henry. "You can call me Killian, Henry."

"All of us have dinner?"

Killian shrugged. "Why not?"

"I don't know, but I'm very confused. Henry, you've done a one-eighty."

"The lad and I had a conversation, that's all," Killian said. "It's nothing you have to worry about. What matters is that we all need to eat, and since it's pretty obvious that our location has shifted, why don't we just eat at Granny's?"

I looked skeptically from my son to Killian. This was a little weird. Henry wasn't the type of kid who changed his mind about people quickly, so either that conversation they'd had really had worked miracles or they were putting on the perfect charade. Either way, I was impressed that Killian wanted to have dinner with my entire family. While I knew it would be a little awkward to be on a date with my family there, his intentions were good, and maybe it would allow a bond to form between my parents, Henry, and Killian.

"Okay, let's go, then."

The five of us walked to Granny's together, although I noted that my parents walked several steps in front of Henry, Killian, and me. I knew it had to be on purpose, as if they were allowing us just enough privacy without it being too obvious even though it wasn't really that hard to figure out. As soon as my parents were far enough ahead of us, Killian reached for my hand. I took it, then looked at Henry. Surprisingly, he didn't seem fazed. It made me even more curious about the man-to-man conversation between him and Killian. What could have possibly changed my son's mind this much? I knew my kid, and once he had his mind set on something, it didn't change.

That's when I realized what I was wearing. I wore black leggings and a bulky gray sweatshirt. I had no makeup on. God, I this had all planned out. I could even see the black dress I'd planned to wear in my closet, very different than the sweet, princess-like dress I'd worn on our first date. It was, for lack of a better word, sexy. The dress was one of the few things I'd kept from New York, a slight reminder of the life I'd lived for a little while. Short was the best way to describe it, at least compared to what I normally wore, not even coming close to my knees. It was leather, quite appropriate considering I'd only seen Killian outside of leather on one occasion, and that was because we were in the Enchanted Forest and we were pretending to be other people. Part of me just wanted to leave him speechless because it had been so long since I had that impact on someone. Another part just wanted to embrace a part of myself that I never really allowed myself to be: a woman. I was always the savior, the sheriff, the mother, the daughter. How often did I really just get to be Emma?

I leaned into Killian and whispered in his ear. "This wasn't quite how I pictured tonight going."

He smiled and squeezed my hand tighter. "Emma…"

I pulled him back, putting a little distance between us and the rest of our group. "Killian, you have to admit that it would be nice if things went according to plan just once. I had tonight all planned out. The dress I was going to wear is sitting in the closet even as we speak. I'm just saying that it would be great if we could just have one time when something didn't go wrong."

"That's where you've got it wrong, love. It would certainly be lovely if things worked out just as they should, but it was not to be. Besides, I should get more comfortable with Henry and your parents. That is the only way I could change their mind about me, if that is even possible."

I reached my hand up and touched his cheek. "You changed my mind, so I would say you're capable of that. Besides, I think you might have already won my mother over."

"She's the easy one," Killian answered with a chuckle. "Your father, on the other hand…"

"David's David," I replied. "You're not going to change his overprotective ways."

"That might be so, but I would like to change that he thinks of me as some sort of monster, because apparently that's what all pirates are."

I rolled my eyes. Killian was being overly dramatic, and I wasn't entirely sure where it was coming from. "He's over that and you know it. What's your deal today? You've been all kinds of off."

Killian sighed and stopped walking. "I know. Look, I think you know this, love, but I care for you. Not only that, but I care about the people in your life. I want to have a good relationship with them, and I want to prove to them that I am worthy of your time."

So that was it. Killian wanted approval. I thought it was kind of strange; he'd never really cared what anyone thought of him before. "Why do you care what anyone thinks of you? If I remember correctly, you've always been quite sure of yourself."

"Exteriors can be just that. You should know better than anyone about that."

I swallowed hard and didn't reply. So many times, people had commented on how tough and strong I was, but it really was a façade. Of course I'd wanted to break down and cry, but I just couldn't allow myself to do it. I didn't want to be weak, and I didn't want to have to depend on anyone else. Maybe that was what Killian meant. I'd always known we faced similar obstacles, that we were kindred souls in a way, but I still held him at arm's length. Caring for someone meant vulnerability, and that was something that I did not allow easily.

"I apologize, Emma," Killian said when I didn't answer him.

I shook my head. "No, it's not you, um, you're right. We are alike in that way. I'm just not used to you expressing it."

"Well, I think that's what's supposed to happen when you're 'together,' your words, not mine."

I smiled, remembering how long it had taken for me to admit that much, and now we'd come much further. "We'd better catch up or they're going to wonder where we went."

Killian smiled slyly, his eyebrow quirking up. "Well, I suppose I wouldn't want to tarnish your reputation, Sheriff Swan."

We sped up and caught up to my parents and Henry, meeting them just as they were walking in the doors of Granny's. Ruby was behind the counter, perched almost as if she was waiting for us. "So, it ended up being a family affair, huh?" she said, smiling broadly.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "What did you expect with parents like mine?"

I started to take off my jacket as my parents and Henry began moving tables together to accommodate us. Ruby went in the back to retrieve a highchair for Neal. Killian held my chair for me as I sat, then took off his jacket before taking his own seat beside me. He wore what had become typical attire for him, black jeans, a floral print shirt, in a lovely shade of maroon this time, and a black vest. It was the perfect outfit to reflect his personality, a modernization of the rebellious pirate that he was.

David sat across from Killian, which I knew was not an accident. Even though my father liked him, I knew that his protective side was still going to come out. He appraised Killian with a curious eye, but I knew that my father wasn't going to intimidate my boyfriend that easily. Killian leaned back in his chair and relaxed, his pose slightly arrogant. David cracked a smile, obviously amused.

Henry sat on one end of the table, between Killian and David, leaving baby Neal between me and Mary Margaret. Ruby returned with the high chair, and Mary Margaret settled him into it as we ordered drinks. I stuck with a soda, not really wanting to be under the influence of alcohol on a date with Killian and my parents. It just didn't seem like a good idea. Killian, however, was not shy and did not hesitate to order a beer, the closest thing to rum that Granny's supplied.

I sighed. "Well, this is nice, being able to have an actual meal together without having to worry about trouble brewing."

Mary Margaret smiled. "Yeah, it's perfect. I missed being able to have time with my daughter."

I looked over to David, expecting him to speak, but Killian spoke up first. "Well, I'm just glad that Emma has more time for more than chasing around the Snow Queen again."

"That's right. The ice wall was still here then. God, I didn't realize how long it had been since that night."

For a moment, I flashed back to that night. It really was beautiful, even though there had been a few bumps along the way, including Will Scarlet dumping wine on my dress and Killian getting more than a little angry, but what stood out more were the little moments throughout the evening. I'd never forget the way he looked when I'd opened the door, a modern outfit and looking at me like no one else before him. Then, there was the rose he'd handed me, at which I realized he had two hands. The part that stood out the most, though, even more than the beautiful restaurant and the expensive meal, was the end of the night. We'd taken a walk after we ate, hand in hand. When I'd gotten cold, he'd slipped the very leather jacket he wore now over my shoulders, a small yet tender gesture, shadowing just a little bit of the man behind the seas-roughened exterior. Once we were tired, he walked me back to the apartment, at which point he'd asked me the question that led to the conversation we had earlier today: "Will you go out with me again?" Admittedly, I never did answer him, perhaps because it made everything all too real. Instead, I'd kissed him, a kiss that burned with a mix of passion and sweetness, the first and only time that he had the ability to hold me with two hands. I knew then that there was no going back from Killian. He had me, even if he didn't know it.

"It has been a long time," Killian said, snapping me out of my daydream. "However, I'm glad to say that the dry spell has been broken, thanks to you."

I shook my head. "It wasn't all me. Everyone thinks that the savior does everything, but it takes more than one person to save a town, and that's what we all did."

Henry looked over at me. He'd grown up so much this past year. That transition from being a little boy to a full-blown teenager was taking shape, and I wasn't sure I was ready to face that. Even though I hadn't been his mother as long as Regina, I still felt like she must have, astounded that he could possibly be almost fifteen. It didn't seem like I could have given birth to him that long ago. As cliché as it sounded, it felt like it could be another life. The way l lived now in Storybrooke had grown so familiar that anything else seemed alien.

"That's why you're the savior, Mom. The savior doesn't take credit even when they deserve it."

And there it was, that spark of innocence still firmly intact. "Well, Henry, I don't, and I don't want to argue about it tonight. We are going to have a nice family dinner like we haven't done in a very long time."

"Or ever," Henry replied. "What I mean is, I don't think we've ever had everyone sitting down for dinner like this."

"Then maybe we should make it a habit."

Henry smiled, looking at the cup of hot cocoa Ruby sat in front of him, the whipped cream sprayed in a perfect cone shape atop it with the perfect dash of cinnamon sprinkled on it. That was our drink. "That's always going to be your drink, isn't it, Henry?"

"It's a classic. It never goes out of style," he replied.

"Much like rum," Killian replied with a grin.

"And coffee," I added. "But please stick with the hot cocoa, Henry."

"I'm inclined to agree with your mother on that. It's better to keep your mind clear," David added.

Henry shifted his eyes to Killian, almost as if he was appraising him. "Have you ever tried hot cocoa, Killian?"

I looked over at my boyfriend, interested to see exactly what his reaction would be to that question. He turned to look at my son and smiled. "I can't say I have, lad."

Henry pushed his cup toward him. "Try it," he said. "I think you'll like it."

The hot cocoa, at least in my eyes, was like an olive branch. He seemed so willing to try in that moment, and of that, I was so proud.

Killian looked at the cup and slid his hand around the handle. There was hesitance; I could sense it in his hand as he lifted the cup to his mouth. It seemed like everyone held their breath as he took a sip. Once he took the cup from his lips, everyone waited.

I couldn't hold back a laugh as I noticed a few dabs of whipped cream above his upper lip. He looked so funny that way, especially for a man who exuded such raw masculinity.

Killian looked around at everyone and said, "Damn, that's a sweet beverage. A hot sweet beverage."

It was like the ice between us breaking down between us as everyone else began laughing at him, not only because of the whipped cream mustache but the typical Killian reaction. He was so unfamiliar with terminology and anything modern. Yes, he was getting better, but there was something about that bit of old-fashioned that he represented that was endearing and lovable, and I hope he never lost that.

"What the bloody hell is so funny?"

Between laughs, I managed to say, "Y-you have whipped cream," and I pointed to my lip.

Killian rolled his eyes and wiped his finger across his lip. "Have I got it, love, or would you care to assist me?"

My eyes met his oceanic blue ones, and I could just see that hint of suggestiveness there. I didn't even want to look at my father and see what his reaction would be. So, I checked his lip, where there was nothing, and replied, "You've got it."

I looked over at my parents, and surprisingly enough, they were smiling. There was still that bit of protectiveness about David, but he was masking it well. Maybe family dates weren't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
